Do what you love
by ChibiSpice
Summary: I re put this up on angel of light so go there for updates, i wont be updating this stroy here anymore read profile for more
1. Default Chapter

Do What You Love  
  
  
Herro stood at the doorway, listing to the captivating music that Quatre was playing on his piano. Herro closed his eyes; he could almost fell the music. There was so much felling and emotion in it. It made Herro almost wish... He simply put the thought out of his mind as he always did. That's what he was that is what he did, he had no choice.  
  
  
Quatre stopped playing for a moment and scribbled something on his notebook and continued to play, Herro could not begin to describe the music. It was hollow and lonely sometimes with a cord of joy but then it was pure sorrow. 'The song almost describes me' Herro thought. He closed his eyes absorbing, taking in the music. For a moment Herro almost wanted to cry, for a moment.  
  
  
Quatre stopped for a moment, and looked over his notes. Played a few chords and sighed. "Please don't stop," Herro said softly, not really understanding why, but for some reason he just had to hear it. Quatre was startled and looked at Herro and saw the sadness in Herro's eyes and turned to play once again.   
  
  
Herro didn't know why but for some reason he felt drawn the music. The sorrowful notes seemed fitting after the day's events. Herro saw Quatre looking at the keys as he played, but it was like his hands knew the notes and his brain was just there for backup. After a couple of more minutes of playing he stopped. "That's all I have so far." "You wrote that you're self?" Herro asked suprised but he didn't show it.  
  
"Yes, but its not very good," the blond replied. Herro didn't say anything; he didn't know what to say. He could say easily that that was one of the best things that he ever heard. He turned away to leave, but not before saying, "do what you love,"  
  
  
Quatre sat there confused; not only by the fact that Herro had spent time listing to his music but also by what he said "do what you love." Quatre knew that there wasn't much he loved much more then music, so Herro was implying that he should continue doing just that? Quatre knew he couldn't do that after all he was the heir of the Winner estate, and it was his duty to take over rather or not he wanted to.  
  
  
  
I'm not sure if this is a chapter thing if I am going to have a sequel or if this is just a one time thing so if you would like me to continue just tell me, if you please.  



	2. False diarys?

Quatre had a total look of total concentration on his face. His head was bent down, focusing on each note. The soft rays of the sun hit his back and blond hair. The low melody was haunting yet converting. At least that is how it sounded to Heero.   
  
Heero closed his eyes, for once in his life almost able to enjoy something that *wasn't* deadly. The young pianist fingers ran over the keys with ease, but also with difficulty. The two just sat there enjoying each others company one on the piano, and the other on a nearby couch.   
  
Suddenly the door opened and our favorite braided baka walked in. Quatre lost his place, Herro had lost his train of thought, thus totally destroying the mood. Duo looked at them strangely. This is too weird, why is Heero listing to Quatre instead of doing something 'useful' with his time? Duo thought puzzled.   
  
"Is there anything you need?" Quatre asked. This brought Duo out of la, la land. "I'm just bored," he said sheepishly. Quarter sighed and stood up stretching, "what is it that you wanted us to do?" He asked. "Oh, nothing" Duo said "I just wanted to spend some time with my two best buds." Heero rolled his eyes "Now, I know you want something," Quatre said, smiling. Duo pouted, "So I can't just come and hang with my friends?" "Okay," Quatre said and sat down next to Heero.   
  
Heero didn't do anything when Quatre had sat next to him, but all of these felling and thoughts kept rushing through his head. Heero may be an expert on a lot of things but emotions weren't one of them, he always was taught that that was a weakness. He is just sitting there because there the couch is the um the most commutable. He thought, Herro had a felling that that wasn't it but he decided that was the excuse he was going to use, and he was good at believing things that weren't necessarily true.   
  
Duo looked at the two something was defiantly up. Duo narrowed his eyes; he hated being left out, and gave them both a glare "what are you two up too?" Quatre gave him a cute confused face "what do you mean?" "Don't you play with me I know you guys are planing something!" Duo said rather loudly. Suddenly it hit him "You guys are planing to get back at me for putting you journals on dead journal, right" "YOU WHAT!!" Quatre and Herro said at the same time. Duo sweat dropped lightly. "You didn't know? That's my cue to leave!" he said with his Duo smile, he ran off.  
  
Quatre looked at Herro and smiled. Herro looked at Quatre and just looked at him coldly. "Do you think we should tell him that the diaries were duds?" Herro looked at him and smirked "No, It might be fun to watch him squirm." "I don't know that's kind of mean..." Herro got up "tell him if you must." He said before walking off.  
  
  
****************************  
  
AN: sorry it took so long to get out. But I had trouble trying to write it. It's my first 1+4. So it was pretty hard.  



End file.
